Two Kinds of Happiness
by MsValensi
Summary: Sirius era feliz cuando las chicas se desesperaban por llamar su atención, por robarle un beso, por conseguir su corazón. Pero era aún más feliz cuando, en secreto, era Remus quien lo intentaba. Slash. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **No tengo ni la creatividad, ni los millones, ni los bellos ojos claros de la gran J. K. Rowling.

…

**Two Kinds of Happiness**

**By MrsValensi**

…

Sirius dio un pronunciado y temerario giro sobre la escoba y luego pasó una de sus grandes manos por el largo y desordenado cabello oscuro que cubría sus ojos, escuchando como la multitud enloquecía. Una de las mejores cosas de jugar Quidditch era tener la oportunidad de alimentar un poco su vanidad, sobre todo si el encuentro era contra Slytherin, como en aquella ocasión. Porque Sirius Black sabía que tenía un ego demasiado grande como para caber dentro de una sola persona, pero no consideraba aquello como una falta. Simplemente era una particularidad más dentro de su amplia personalidad.

Y todos lo querían tal y como era.

Los chillidos femeninos se volvían un disonante y ensordecedor sonido cuando la dupla Potter-Black salía al campo de juego y conseguía desequilibrar favorablemente el partido. No era algo que se empeñaran en buscar, sino un simple condimento en su vida que se había vuelto natural con el paso de los años. Ellos disfrutaban de la popularidad y la alimentaban día a día, pero jamás la habían invocado intencionalmente. Ser guapos, despreocupados y revoltosos parecía ser una fórmula de éxito de la que no podían huir, incluso cuando hubiesen querido —algo que, por supuesto, difícilmente se les había cruzado alguna vez por la cabeza. Así como eran los más buscados de Hogwarts, posiblemente también eran los más ególatras —y Sirius estaba feliz con ello—.

—¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín!, ¡James Potter ha atrapado la Snitch! —anunció la relatora del partido—. ¡Gryffindor gana!

Un revuelo descomunal llenó la tribuna del equipo escarlata, tiñendo de felicidad los rostros de los estudiantes de la casa ganadora. Sirius sonrió en dirección a su amigo, que le devolvió el gesto antes de bajar en picada, posiblemente buscando cierta cabellera pelirroja para mofarse de su triunfo. Sirius bajó con la misma prisa, apoyando sus pies en tierra antes que el resto del equipo. El campo comenzó a llenarse de gente ansiosa por felicitar a los jugadores, mientras los miembros del conjunto victorioso eran homenajeados con gritos de júbilo, palmadas en la espalda y aplausos. Un grupo de chicas se acercó a Sirius a darle numerosos abrazos de felicitaciones, que él acepto gustoso, aunque levemente apresurado. Zafándose de sus admiradoras y dejándolas siempre con ganas de más, consiguió escaparse de los ojos curiosos. No recordaba exactamente cuándo se había vuelto una costumbre, pero sabía que lo encontraría allí. Sus pies sólo lo llevaron por los corredores del castillo, sumidos en un abrumador pero perfecto silencio.

—Fue un buen partido.

La voz de Remus siempre era suave y jamás desbordaba demasiadas emociones. El joven de cabellos miel hablaba naturalmente con aquel tono, que Sirius encontraba particularmente arrullador y, al mismo tiempo, bastante estimulante. El desgarbado merodeador estaba apoyado casualmente contra el muro, como si hubiese estado esperando por él por una eternidad, aun cuando seguramente habían sido unos escasos minutos. El moreno jugador de Quidditch sabía que era así: Remus, de alguna forma, siempre parecía buscarlo. Justo como todas aquellas chicas que lo perseguían, su compañero lo hacía en su particular y sutil manera.

—Hemos tenido mejores —confesó Sirius, dándole una media sonrisa.

El joven Black se acercó, con pasos lentos, tan felinos que parecían un insulto para la forma que tomaba cada luna llena. Le gustaba la cercanía con Remus, como conseguía que el muchacho de ojos ámbar, bajo aquella máscara de eterna imperturbabilidad, denotara cierto nerviosismo.

El moreno aún tenía su túnica embarrada, el rostro perlado por el sudor y el cabello hecho un auténtico desastre. Sin embargo, sabía que no importaba. Jamás había tenido que pretender con Remus, ni hubiese sentido deseos de hacerlo. Había un implícito coqueteo en el aire cada vez que se observaban en silencio, carente de la caballerosidad o galantería que podrían haber mostrado si la situación hubiese sido otra, si no se hubiesen sumido jamás en aquél ida y vuelta de miradas cómplices y encuentros en secreto. Era una indiscreta obra entre ambos, pero fundada en indiscutibles bases de amistad que, exteriormente, lucía como un simple y puro romance entre dos polos opuestos.

Sirius pasó una mano por su cabello, sintiéndolo enredado y sucio. Remus corrió amistosamente un mechón de su frente, dándole una extraña mirada.

—¿Jugaste sobre una escoba o en un charco de lodo?

—Me gusta rudo —replicó Sirius, sonriendo con pedantería.

Con ansiedad, cogió el rostro del muchacho de cabellos color miel y lo acercó al suyo, hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso apremiante. Desde la primera vez que se había acercado a ellos, por casualidades del destino, Sirius difícilmente había pasado un día sin desearlos. Unas simples clases de Quidditch en las vacaciones de su quinto año escolar habían acabado por robarse la cordura de ambos. Remus no era bueno en el juego, ni por asomo, pero el joven Black había descubierto aquella temporada cualidades en su amigo que jamás creyó que podrían interesarle. Una simple caída y una mala maniobra habían acabado en acercarlos y la curiosidad de Sirius había sido más fuerte que su sentido común. Después de la incomodidad y un juego de evitarse mutuamente durante largas semanas, ambos habían acabado por aceptar los pensamientos en su mente. Sirius no había podido dejar de pensar en Remus desde entonces. Teniendo a cada maldita muchacha de Hogwarts en la palma de su mano, sólo había deseado profundamente tener a su compañero únicamente para él.

Y para Sirius Black, la palabra _imposible_ sólo era una incitación a la perseverancia.

El moreno presionó afanosamente su cuerpo contra el de su compañero, manchandole el impoluto uniforme con los restos de barro que aún yacían en el suyo. Su lenguna bailó una arítmica danza con la del otro joven, que parecía sentir perfectamente el estímulo de las caricias veloces, tan salvajes y necesitadas. Separándose con reticencia y sonriendo ante la mirada contrariada de Remus, el muchacho se acercó al cuello del castaño, dejando pequeños besos sobre él. Impacientes. Desesperados.

—Deja de morderme —pidió el joven Lupin, tirando levemente de los cabellos de Sirius para que se alejara. La mirada en su rostro dejó en evidencia que no estaba realmente molesto, incluso a pesar de su tono de voz—. No soy un hueso.

—Pero yo soy un perro —susurró Sirius, siempre destilando confianza y desenfado—. Me gusta morder cosas.

Secundando sus palabras, mordió suavemente su labio inferior del otro joven, sin darle derecho a réplica. Sirius disfrutaba de tener tanto poder sobre Remus, aunque difícilmente podría admitir que la relación se repetía a la inversa. Cada vez que aquel tranquilo muchacho frente a él lo tocaba, cada pequeña parte de su ser parecía entremezclarse, dejándole en un estado de perfecta confusión y encantadora dependencia. Era bastante adicto a él, después de todo.

Separando sus labios de los de Remus, el joven Black deslizó su rostro hasta el oído de su compañero. Su boca se curvó levemente hacia arriba, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa pícara al susurrar:

—Y, honestamente, no me importaría si me come el lobo feroz.

—¿Te has tragado un libro de analogías? —inquirió su compañero, dejando en evidencia su mejor y más efectivo mecanismo de autodefensa, el fiel sarcasmo.

—Has elegido un mal verbo, querido Lunático —apuntó Sirius, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Remus chasqueó la lengua, dando un suspiro. Sirius aún tenía la nariz pegada a su cuello, pero podía adivinar que el rostro de su amigo vestía aquella expresión con la que el moreno se sentía observado cada vez que realizaba alguna travesura. Lunático siempre lo miraba como si fuera un niño que jamás crecería, al que siempre tendría que vigilar y proteger.

—Canuto, por favor, evita las réplicas innecesarias.

Con aquella escasa convicción cuando se trataba de ser quien diera el primer paso, el joven Lupin cogió a su amigo por el cuello de la túnica y alejó la boca de su oído para poder tenerla sobre sus labios. Con un beso simple, consiguió que el moreno recordara claramente por qué lo deseaba tanto. Amaba cada pequeña cosa de Remus, de una forma inexplicable, y su cuerpo se sentía demasiado atraído a él por motivos que también carecían de un razonamiento lógico. Sirius era feliz cuando las chicas se desesperaban por llamar su atención, por robarle un beso, por conseguir su corazón. Pero era aún más feliz cuando, en secreto, era Remus quien lo intentaba.

—Todos deben estar ya por volver a las salas comunes —murmuró el castaño, tan cerca de los labios del joven Black que este sintió un agradable escalofrío ante el tacto de su aliento.

—Vamos a la sala de los menesteres —pidió Sirius, con aquella mirada que podía decir más que mil palabras.

Remus negó con la cabeza, mientras rodaba los ojos, aunque Sirius sabía que internamente sonreía. Los dedos del moreno buscaron los del delgado merodeador, entrelazándose e instantáneamente haciéndolo sentir completo. Era un tipo de magia extraña, revoltosa y agradable la que los asaltaba a ambos cada vez que huían, como dos traviesos delincuentes, por los corredores del casillo. Y aunque aquella descripción no cuadraba demasiado bien con el joven Lupin, Sirius se había encargado de contagiarlo un poco con ese sentido del peligro y la desobediencia. Después de todo, Remus no podía pretender llevarse la libertad de aquel rompecorazones y no tener que pagar algun precio por ello.

Sin embargo, Sirius podía jugar por cada beso que se habían dado, que a ninguno de los dos le preocupaba mucho lo que ponían en juego cada vez que cruzaban los límites de su amistad. Porque, mientras ambos se ocultaban de los ojos ajenos, habían acabado por conocer cada pequeño detalle mutuo, hasta el punto de no saber muy bien dónde terminaba uno y dónde comenzaba el otro. Y Sirius jamás podía contenerse o alimentar su ego a costas del afecto de su compañero, ni pretender que era un rompecorazones al que los chicos envidiaban y por el que las muchachas morían.

Porque la felicidad que tenía cada vez que estaba con Remus, difícilmente podría haber sido comparada con cualquier otra.

_Era como comparar perros con lobos._

…

**¿Quién iba a decir que mi regreso al fandom que me recibió en Fanfiction como **_**LadyCornamenta**_** iba a ser, nada más y nada menos, que con un Sirius/Remus y con un nuevo penname? Curioso, curioso. **

**Escribí esto en… una hora, menos, no lo sé. Fue algo que sólo me nació y ya. Necesitaba desesperadamente escribir **_**algo **_**y esto fue lo que salió, al ritmo de una canción de The Strokes y esperando que pasaran a buscarme. ****Es mi primera historia con este paring, por lo que **_**realmente **_**espero haber captado algo de la esencia de esos dos, que me encantan, tanto juntos como por separado. Por cierto, ¡agradezco a toda esa gente que colaboró con la miradita previa del capítulo!**

**Ansio sus comentarios al respecto. Es lindo estar de nuevo por aquí, de verdad.**

**¡Un saludo enorme para todos! **

**MrsV.**


End file.
